1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for high performance switching of data packets in local area communications networks such as token ring, ATM, Ethernet, fast Ethernet, and gigabit Ethernet environments, all of which are generally known as LANs. In particular, the invention relates to a new switching architecture in an integrated, modular, single chip solution, which can be implemented on a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention advances network switching technology in a switch suitable for use in Ethernet, fast Ethernet, gigabit Ethernet, and other types of network environments which require high performance switching of data packets or data cells. A switch utilizing the disclosed elements, and a system performing the disclosed steps, provides cost and operational advantages over the prior art.